<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Dandelion by somethingsinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774035">Like a Dandelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister'>somethingsinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dandelions, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aah my mood after one day of the same song on repeat, ngl i like angst like this, or else i probably wouldn't write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Jaskier is just human. He was born like a human, he lives like a human, he gets older like a human, and eventually, he dies like a human. Like a Dandelion, fading in the wind when it is time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion friendship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The graveyard was empty, his steps echoing loud on the walls filled with heavy silence. No bird was chirping, just silence. He did not notice though, his thoughts being loud enough to fill his head. He was numbed, the sweet voice still resonating in his heart. He would never hear it again.</p><p>Arriving at his companions’ grave, he kneeled down, his thoughts quieting down until nothing of them was left. A silent tear ran down his scarred cheek.</p><p>That was everything left of his companion. Was that even the right word for what they were? He would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy being around the bard. Jaskier so often called himself a friend, even a best friend.<br/>
He sunk down onto his knees completely, remembering.</p><p>
  <em>A bard, performing in a tavern, no doubt, it wasn’t the worst performance he’s seen (and he’s seen a lot) but he didn’t expect the bard to walk straight onto him, asking questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to drink alone”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the bard didn’t care, just sat himself across Geralt, and just then he noticed that he had approached a witcher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wanted to get rid of this pure liveliness. He turned his coin bag around, his last coin bouncing onto the table. May it be tossed at the bard, he was leaving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…and somehow they ended up travelling together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t be but silent backup”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, right. But after getting used to the nonstop chattering, it was actually quite comforting. He felt like he didn’t have to worry about anything, it eased his mind every time the bard started to talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bard had a talent for constantly getting into trouble. It didn’t matter whether he was just too careless and nearly got ripped into pieces or just had bad luck and was accused of stuff he may or may not had done, and Geralt had to drag his ass to safety every time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geralt thought started to not mind at all because it nearly happened on the daily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geralt’s gotten used to the sometimes questionable fashion style of the bard and his childish diva-like behavior. Jaskier’s grown and grown but never grown up. He always had the unlimited happiness, always was unconcerned about everything, which has also gotten him into trouble a few times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geralt still remembered the time he had a loss of memories. He was travelling with Roche after king Foltest’s death, being accused of the murder he hadn’t committed. He went to Flotsam to get the real murderer, although he didn’t expect to come there just in time to see Jaskier nearly getting hanged. He, of course, had gotten the poet out of this mess as usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time Geralt had managed to get himself injured, Jaskier would always help him through that time, whether he was with him or not. He would always come to look after Geralt and stay with him a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The songs he sung, he sang about Geralt, the adventures of the white wolf, but often changed a few facts, reasoning that “it wouldn’t rhyme otherwise!” Geralt knew better, but he didn’t stop the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He once brought Jaskier to Kaer Morhen over the winter and all the Witchers there thanked him. The stories of the good Witcher made their way everywhere and eased the life of every single one of them. Witcher was Witcher to the townsfolk, so they got a better payment, or a free ale here or there, and they all were more than grateful for the Job Jaskier had done for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered their last conversation, Jaskiers’ last words like they were branded into his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ve been at an inn. Jaskier was old and he was getting weaker and weaker every day. He was laying in his bed, Geralt sitting next to it on a chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Geralt… I won’t be long anymore. I… wanted to thank you. For everything you did for me. For everything you are to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jaskier-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me finish.” He took Geralts’ hand into his own, squeezing it encouraging. “I trust you to live on, even after I’m gone. This is my last wish. Live a happy life after, maybe you’ll find another one like me again! Who knows.” And he laughed, a heartwarming sound. It was practically impossible to wipe a smile off this mans’ face. No matter in what bad situations he’s been, he’s always kept on smiling. Geralt smiled back, nodding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will. I promise”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good” Jaskier answered, beaming even more. His face became serious for a second. “…I’ve talked so much my whole life… and yet I didn’t even tell you the most important thing!” a little laugh escaped his lips and he placed a hand on Geralts cheek. “I’ve always loved you” He put both his hands back on Geralt’s and closed his eyes, smiling. Geralt heard his Heartbeat loud in his ears, calm and lasting all this time. It slowed, then stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geralt didn’t know how long he has been sitting there afterwards, but when Yenefer came to look after him and bring him some warm soup, Jaskiers body was already cold.</em>
</p><p>“Dad?” a little voice snapped him out, two little arms slung around his waist.</p><p>“Ciri?” he asked, voice cracked.</p><p>“Grandpa Vesemir is here, too” the little girl answered.</p><p>Geralt nodded, still a bit stiff. How long has he been here? He didn’t know.</p><p>“I made some Dinner” Vesemir said and patted Geralts’ shoulder.</p><p>“Alright” he said, having collected himself again. “Alright” he repeated while standing up. “Alright” quieter, a last time, a last look at the grave. He turned around, straightening and looking forward, a determined look in his face. “Alright, let’s eat.”</p><p>In the end, Jaskier was just human. He was born like a human, he lived like a human, he got older like a human, and eventually, he died like a human. Like a Dandelion, fading in the wind when it is time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>